


Can't Let Go

by wildyoongi



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Domestic Violence, Liam saves the day, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags to be added, Moving On, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Zayn has some rough chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildyoongi/pseuds/wildyoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is an omega. That means that he has to be cuddled and coddled and loved. It does not mean that he should be abused for his little well-meaning actions. What will happen when his best friend Alpha Liam finds out about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Zayn! Where are you!" shouted an all familiar and all fearing voice.  
"'m coming Alpha," Zayn mumbled, knowing full well his alpha could hear him from the other side of the house. He put down the book he had picked up to spend his rare leisure time he recieved and headed towards his alpha.  
"Zayn?" asked the alpha uncharacteristically gently. "I'm going out, get my wallet."  
He fumbled to quickly grab his alpha's wallet so he doesn't disappoint the alpha accidently, again. Rummaging through the drawers of their room, Zayn spotted it - a leopard print wallet embedded between two papers. Instantly, Zayn ran to the sturdy alpha.  
"Here it is!" he panted, omegas really weren't good for any type of sport at all, except for sewing and knitting if that is even considered a sport. But then this is what was expected of omegas around the world - no matter how few there were left. Other than giving birth to pups and managing the household, omegas weren't wanted by the world for anything else. However, pups were still greatly valued in this society so everyone needed omegas.  
"Be at the front door kneeling when I get back, you hear me?"  
"Yes, Alpha." Zayn replied looking down at his feet.  
"Don't get into trouble." he ordered.  
"Yes, Alpha." Zayn automatically responded. The door closed with the alpha out of the house and only then did Zayn look up. The click of a lock trapped Zayn in, away from the big, bad, nasty world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ PLEASE**  
> So I have decided to change my username even though I made this recently (kind of) because I didn't like it. I have changed my username from LoneFangirl to stilinskigold :)
> 
> Sorry for not updating, things just come up I guess. I will try to update more even though I am a shitty writer.  
> Thanks for putting up with me!

A day alone without his alpha. Zayn should be sad but he's in fact ecstatic. He can finally talk to Louis and his alphas...and also Zayn's alpha, Liam - wait a minute, what? Liam is NOT his alpha; Adam is. Where the hell did that come from? Hmm. Whatever. All this is just confusing Zayn now.  
Many weeks have gone by where Zayn has not been allowed to meet with his friends - his best friends - he was denied the opportunity to by Adam. And now he was finally able to see them.

Humming to himself, he slowly sauntered back upstairs to change, enjoying the temporary feeling of freedom from Alpha Adam.

                                                                                   *****

"Zayn?" a voice yelled. "Zaaayn! Where are you?" Zayn was startled awake by the whip crack like voice.  
Zayn flinched. Fuck... he fell asleep and lost track of time. Zayn was supposed to meet the boys dammit! An opportunity had come up and he missed it. It had been so long since he had seen the guys and he had ruined the chance to. And now his alpha is back home while Zayn is not at the front door. Shit. This was not a good day for Zayn. Why did life decide to fuck with him today out of all days?  
He stumbled down the stairs to the Alpha, fearing for his life.

*****

The heat of his breath lingered on his neck. He reached and grabbed Zayn's arm, pulling him towards him and over his lap. Zayn's pants were pulled below his ass, and Adam started spanking him hard and fast. Zayn twisted and struggled from the unrelenting hands. But the alpha didn't stop until the omega was sobbing uncontrollably over his lap. He promptly pulled Zayn up who instinctively bared his neck. The alpha's teeth bit down hard and blood oozed out of the wound.  
"You are mine, omega. Remember that," Adam breathed into his ear. "When I tell you to sit at the front door, you sit at the front door!"  
Zayn whimpered. "Y-yes Alpha."

*****

The dreams were recurring and frightening to say the least.


End file.
